Secrets
by InuSakura94
Summary: He had done it on a dare, and no one at the school, except the teachers, knew the truth of who, and what, he was. So, why was it that the very hot new guy knew almost instantly that he had a secret? SasuNaru


Warning: Yaoi, fem-looking Naruto(he isn't really a female), male on male, and SasuNaru.

a/n: I am insane, and this is a drabble…..^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but one day…..shifty eyes…..IT WILL BE MINE!

* * *

**Secrets:**

Naruto ran through his house, grabbing everything he would need to pull off this girl charade. First, the barrettes, then the lip gloss, then the skirt. About four months ago he would have shivered. Now, he just shrugged away the weird feeling in his stomach that he got whenever he put on the feminine garb. At least he wasn't made to change in front of the other "girls". Now that would be embarrassing.

Naruto quickly ran out the door, his short hair flying every which way as he ran down the street towards his school. He reached it just as his friend Sakura arrived.

" Naru-chan! How was your night?" called Sakura happily. Naruto grinned.

" You know how it is Sakura-chan. The homework was boring, I had dinner, took a shower, went to bed. Same old, same old. So, what about your night?" at this, Sakura sighed wistfully, and Naruto cocked a brow. This wasn't a good sign.

" Oh, a new boy moved in next door to me…he was so hot! So was his brother, but he was rather girly."

" The one you said was hot?" Naruto turned towards the front doors looking down at his bag. Another Sakura rant was not what he needed right now.

" NO! I meant his brother!"

" Do you know their names?" Naruto asked, pulling out a notebook and a pencil. Sakura sighed again. That was enough of an answer for Naruto. " How old was the one you thought was hot?"

" Around our age, why?" Naruto sighed. And people called HIM the stupid one.

" If he lives next door to you, is around our age and is a guy, I highly doubt he won't be coming to THIS school. Did you bring a pack of gum, I'm totally out."  
" I've got some, would you like a piece?" said a deep voice. Naruto turned quickly and smiled at a friend of his, Kiba Inuzuka.

" Sure! Thanks Kiba! How's Shino?" Naruto asked knowingly, winking at him. Kiba immediately started to blush. Naruto laughed loud and long. Even though he was, well, a he, Naruto was very feminine, his laugh like tinkling bells, his voice slightly higher in pitch than any normal boy's. Everyone would look at him and think that he was a very sweet, flat-chested, fun girl. No one knew the truth.

" He's f-fine, w-why do y-you ask?" Naruto laughed again, and smiled at Kiba.

" I was just thinking you might want to get back to him before Yuki what's-her-face gropes off his tush." Sakura giggled as Kiba turned, fuming, to find his boyfriend blushing under the groping of one Yuki Ebo. Shino quickly ran to his over-protective boyfriend, and gripped the brunette's shirt tightly, with a pleading look on his face. Kiba growled and pulled his boyfriend close, glaring at Yuki. She cowered and quickly ran away. Naruto laughed again.

" Naruto! OMG, I saw him, I saw him!" he sighed.

" Your new neighbor? I told you." Naruto smiled and headed to his first class, sauntering through the door and smiling at his favorite teacher, Iruka-sensei, and sat in his seat. As the bell chimed, signaling the beginning of class, Naruto pulled out all of his supplies.

" Class, I would like to introduce our new student…..Sasuke Uchiha. Please, could you all make him feel welcome?" Naruto looked up and gasped as most of the class did. There before them stood the most gorgeous man alive, possibly. He had pale skin, a lean frame, and dark hair and eyes. He was probably an inch or two taller than Iruka, and had an apathetic face during the whole introduction, grunting when Iruka said his name. Naruto slowly allowed his eyes to droop, realizing something he hadn't before. For the first time since he had started the charade of being a girl, Naruto Uzumaki had a crush….on one of the hottest guys he had ever met. Crap.

* * *

_**After lunch:**_

Sasuke looked around the front lobby of his new school. Same thing as he last school. Neat, upscale, and in his parent's "budget". He sighed, his hands in his pockets. This school would probably be just like the last….full of fan-girls.

" Hi! I'm Ino, what's your name, handsome?" there was one now. Sasuke started to retort, when he heard a voice he could definitely NOT be annoyed at.

" Leave him alone, Ino-pig. He's new. Maybe, if your lucky, you'll be the person that gets assigned to walking him around school. But, at the moment, it's time for our third period. Oi, new boy, what's your third period class?"

" Oh, no you don't Naruto! You won't be walking him-" the annoying voice was cut off.  
" I was only going to give him directions, I don't get fan-girlish around cute boys, as you and Sakura do. Stop being jealous, and get to class." Sasuke could here the Ino-person fuming.

" You can't tell me what to do!" screamed an angry Ino.

" Oh, I think I can. After all, today I'm hall monitor, get to class." the last part was said with a steel that merited being obeyed. Then, something occurred to Sasuke. Maybe he should, oh, maybe…..look up? And he did just that. And almost fainted from blood loss. There, in front of him stood a totally hot girl that had Sasuke's heart beating faster….and he's gay.

The blonde girl in front of him had her short bangs pulled off to one side with two barrettes, her leg warmers were pushed down, and her shirt was unbuttoned to find a black tank top under her blouse. He gaped, then, she did something unexpected. She smiled, and right then Sasuke knew that she held a secret. A secret he was going to make his business knowing.

" So, new boy, what IS your third period? I know this school like the back of my hand, I'll give you good directions."

" Drawing and Painting, with Wakizashi. Which way is it?" he watched as the girl in front of him smiled slowly and turned around.

" Follow me, that's my third period too, so you don't have to worry about me being another Fan-girl. You know, the easy way out of that is by telling everyone here the truth about your sexuality." Sasuke blinked. So she knew? Damn it, and he and thought that he had hidden it behind his cool exterior. Oh, well.

" What do you mean, Blondie?" She snorted at that.

" Naruto, and I mean, if you tell ever girl here, excluding myself, for I already know, that you are gay, your fan-girls will either disappear into dark corners or try to set you up."

" How do you know this?" Sasuke stared down, but denied that he was staring at her butt. He was staring at the ground, obviously.

" My friend Kiba. He came out of the closet a while ago, and so did his now-boyfriend, Shino. They are now happily together, despite the daily groping of Shino by a perverted girl named Yuki Ebo. The blonde we were talking to earlier was none other than one Ino Yamanaka. She thinks she owns the school because she developed early." Naruto snorted again. " We have first, and third together so far. What's your fourth class?" She was curious, but not in the fan girl way. More like…plain old curiosity. Sasuke didn't get his hopes up.

" English with Naginata, what about you…Naruto?" she seemed to see his hesitation at her name, but dropped it.

" Well, Sasuke, I think today has been a fluke. Three out of four classes together. Nice."

( ahhh…..yeah. This is actually pretty old and a literal drabble. I find, as I read through this, some mistakes, but I like it anyway, so HA! Buh-bye, now.)


End file.
